new time
by Dancenightrose
Summary: two oc find there way to the world of inyasha but when they went down the well something changed. find out what and will love bloom with the two new girls that have come to this world. oc are best friends that can do anything to eachother.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own Inyasha i do own the oc thow**

* * *

I was woken up by my best friend bonding on my bed room door. "Rose get up we need to stop by Kagome to give her homework. She been gone a really long time longer than normal".

"But Ren it a weekend I am so post to sleep what was the point of moving in together when you don't let me sleep" I whined

"Rose" she rubbed her head" it almost one in the afternoon. It not my fault you don't sleep at night. Why don't you take naps like me'?

"I don't like naps thank you. But fine I will get up now get out of my room".as I threw a pillow at my door.

I went and did my morning stuff and walk out and look at Ren playing a game "did you eat".

She look up from her game "no. no I did".

I gave her the mother look and stared to cook. "You know I don't let you leave this house tell you eat one thing".

She smiled and rolled her eyes "yes mother".

I set a plat of eggs, bacon and sausage down. After we were both don't eating. We graved Kagome thing and left to her house. Once we got there I look at Ren. You got to be shiting me there to many stairs".

She sweat drop "really rose get you lazy butt up those stairs now". I threw my hands up in the area mumbling about random stuff under my breath. When we got there my eyes went to the big tree in Kagome front yard. As I look at the tree Ren went to and the homework over. When she came back we look at me funny when we heard a voice calling for help. I look at Ren as she read my mind and shook her head. We headed from a place next to the tree when we open the door we saw a well at the end of the stairs I got some weird vibes off it. "H-hello is anyone in here"

When the voice spoke "yes I down the well help me" I walk to the well with Ren near me. As we got near the well something tripped me. Ok maybe just maybe I tripped over my own feet. As I went forward Ren went to grave my but got pull down the well with me I felt a tingle sensation go up my whole we landed I look to Ren. "Are you ok Ren?"

She look at me "you trip really ".

I blushed "you would have done the same thing. And I stood up and started to climb out with Ren on my heels. Before we got out I called down to her "hay Ren what happened to the voice we heard".

"I don't know". As we climbed out I stopped looking around saying what I was thinking. "Where the hell are we"?

"What are you talking about"? She froze as she look around. When she looked at me here eyes got bigger "r-rose".

I tilted my head "what". I turn and froze to and shouted. "O MY GOD YOU HAVE EARS AND A TAIL". I went and petted her ears.

She whimpered and slapped my hands. "You have no room to talk you have ears and nine tails".

I blink and but my hand to my head and felt them then to my back side and felt my tails. As I did this we heard.

"You idiotic I am going home".

I looked at Ren" was that Kagome" she shook her head yes

As I saw Kagome come out. She look at us then I look behind her. To see a monk. A cute fox thing and a guy in a red outfit I blink and last thing I remember was fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**do not own**

* * *

I woke up to hear Ren yelling at someone. I when everything came back I shot up to fast and got dizzy. Ren saw me and ran to me she cheeked on me and stared to light at me. "You fainted you" in between laugh". I sent her a look telling her to shut up. When Kagome came in she look at me.

"Good to see you awake"

Before she could say more "where the hell are we" Ren shook her head in yes.

"You are still in japan just feudal Japan but what I am wondering how did you get here with ear and tails now".

"I was tripped and fell down the well after hearing someone call for help".

"O yes she tripped more like fell".

I glared at her not seeing the monk staring at us.

(Miroku point of view)

I look at the two girls in front of me. The girl that had fainted is now up. If I heard Kagome right the one with long brown hair and big breast and is tall with the blue eyes and nine tails is called rose. While the short red head had blues green eyes with smaller breast then the other but still big name is Ren. As they talk I got down on one knee in front of the red head graving her hand "will you bare my children" I saw her turn red as she went to speak I got hit on the head hard and was glared at by Rose.

(End of Miroku point of view)

"What the hell was that you pervert" as I held Ren in a tight hug petting her head.

Kogome sigh "rose that is Miroku the pervert monk. He does that to anyone he meat girl wise. The little guy on my back Is Shippo and the grump is Inyasha".

I let go of Ren when she spoke. "But Kogome why are you here". She look at us and went into detail of all that happened not knowing that a demon was close.

As me and Ren walk out of the hut to get air. My nose smelt something gross. "Do you smell that Ren it smells like blood"? We heard a scream Inyasha come running out with Miroku and the others on his tail. I and Ren ran after them. When we saw a lot of body's in the next town. I look at Ren when something graved me when it spoke.

"I finally found you girls after so many years". I froze it was the voice from before. As I let instinct kick in. I whatever it was so hard it went flying my eyes widen. As I turn to see it was a spider with a half of a woman body. When Ren had long claws and scratch the spider taking off a legs and an arm. It smile a creepy smile and it was gone.

I shivered and jump up and down "ewe w ewe w ewe w I was a spider ewewewewewewewe" as I try to get the gross feeling off then I stop I feel like a bipolar "did you see that I sent it flying the you cut some limps off yes Ren" Ren fell over anime style shaking her head at me I tilted my head "what".


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own but I do own Ren and Rose yes for owning oc**

After that creepy thing happened we all decide that we should move on. I and Ren wanted answer and we could only get them here. "Whatever that thing was is the one that want us here so I suggest that we find out what it is and kill it before it kills us I really hate spiders".

"Your right rose but I don't think we should stay in the village I think me should start to walk". We looked at Kogome and she nodded her head. We waited tell ever one got there things they needed. I kept an eye on the monk that was eyeing my best friend with lustful eyes. As I was not looking where I was going I tripped and rolled down when I stop I shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH ME FALLING SO MUCH". Ren came after me and look at me "wow I think you are get worse at falling rose".

"Shut up and help me up" as she pulled me up everyone was looking at us when Kogome started to laugh at me.

"It not funny I hurt my ass" as they were laughing at me one of my tail shot fire out of it hitting Inyasha right in the body sending him flying that when I stared to laugh "ha that what you get for dog boy "we had a stare off.

Ren rolled her eyes "Rose that is enough let keep on moving".

"Don't get your panties in a twist".

We walk for a while tell we came to a town and Kogome stopped. We looked at her funny "there is a jewel shard that way". She pointed east without another word they went after it. We just tag along not wanting to be left out. As we got closer I saw a little girl and a green dude demon thing. The little girl was going to get hit without a word I jump in front of her. My tails blocking the fire. As I did this Ren jump it and cut the demon to little pieces.

I looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Are you ok you're not hurt anywhere are you"?

She smiled back "I am fine thank you I am Rin who are you".

"I am" putting my hand at my side and puffing my chest out and acting dramatic. "Rose and that short red head is Ren".

"Hello and Rose what are you doing"

"Ren that hurt I was begging dramatic and you rune it". I went and pouted. Rin stared to giggle. I Beamed a smile when I remember we are not alone I look at them to see Inyasha fighting with the green thing.

"Hay Rin who is the green dude with you".

"Him he is master Jaken".

"Um ok so Rin why are you all the way out here with Jaken".

"We are waiting for lord Sesshomaru. When that demon came out and stared to attack us".

"I see why don't me and Ren stay here with you and wait with you how would you like that".

She smiled "I would like that".

Inyasha went to say we have no time for this. I and Ren looked at Kogome she nodded and said two words "Sit boy" he fell face first into the dirt. Kagome graved him and ever one walk off leaving me Ren, Rin and Jaken. I and Ren talk to rin about a lot of things she seem happy to have been talking to some girls. Jaken was begging a downer. It was all fine tell we heard Rin stomach stated to growling. I giggled and she had a little blush. Jaken sent you are begging a stick in a mud you get food ok".

"What no" I look at him and smiles.

"What would lord sesshomaru say or do when he found out you starved Rin and her two friends". He mumble under his breath about something and walk off. I started a fire to cook the fish. I walk away and found some herbs. When I got what I wanted Jaken had five big fish I smile and put the herbs and it and started to cook the fish. "Thank you Jaken". He did not say a thing as I mash some herbs into water to make a glaze for the fish. Whenever one was done I sat next to a tree using one of my tails as a pillow as Rin use another tail as a blanket and pillow I held her close to my body as Ren use a tail for a pillow to Jaken sleep away from us all. Then we all drifted to sleep. When I woke up to the sun I wipe the sleepiness away from my eyes for once I was up before Ren but as I thought this I did not see the man walk up when I was fully away I stood up and hit something hard. Looking up golden eye saw blue eyes".


	4. Chapter 4

**Random stuff is the best. I do not own**

Rin woke up and look at me when she said. "Lord Sesshomaru you are back". Rin went and hug him but he kept his eyes on me. I went and kick Ren in the gut.

She jump up and had he claws as me "what the fuck" that when she look at Sesshomaru .she looked back at me "what did I miss". I turn beat red and looked at Ren not saying a word

Rin spoke up again "lord Sesshomaru these are my new friends"

Ren was the first to speak "hi am Ren" she held out her hand but he just looked at it.

"And you are "as he look back at me.

"O um I-I" Ren hit me in the side "I am Rose".

Rin and Ren were both giggling at me. I put my head down and blushed.

Rin spoke up "they both save me" Sesshomaru look at her.

"Where was Jaken" as he glared at Jaken who had just woke up.

"He was fighting the demon when these two and others came but Rose save me while Ren finished it off'.

"I see let us got Rin Jaken" he looked at me one more time before he left with Rin a Jaken right behind him.

"Wow Rose you crashed and burned how you can talk to the other yet crash and burn with a sexy man".

That how sexy sexy man I can't talk to them you know that come on before something comes and attacks us".

She giggled at me and started to teases me "o don't go there Ren I saw you looking at the monk".

"He has a name you know".

"I know but I like to call him the monk it fun but still how can you like him he a pervert".

"How you know he is not come on you know what they say the quiet one is the people you should be scared of come on look at us".

"That is true very much so" we both started to laugh as we walk to the others.

(Meanwhile somewhere hidden)

"Hello my dear you must be Naraku"

"Yes and who are you"

"I have many names but you can call me Kauz and I would like your help"

(Back with the group)

I let a sneeze out "ooo someone thanking about you Rose" I glared at her Ren, me and Kogome were on a way to a hot spring to get clean up.

"Ok let me get this straight you are in love with Inuyasha. Who in love with kikyo who loves him yet hates him and there a guy name Koga that loves you and the monk had feeling for a girl name sango. I am sorry but this is all mess up".

"Um wait what happened to sango I mean". Ren asked Kogome had a sad face as we were all getting undressed.

"Sango knew that we would have to get the jewel shard out of his back. So she went to find someone to help keep her brother alive leaving us all". I look at Ren who look sad just like Kogome. I walk over to both of them taking and groping them Kogome turn deep red.

Ren "really Rose really look what you did to Kogome".

"It not my fault you were both look sad it got it off your minds right" I winked at them both

Ren smiled "but you still can't get Sesshomaru of your mind" I turn red all over and went deep in the water. We all were done and were walking back when Inuyasha yelling at a brown hair guy that ran to Kogome he graved her hands

"My Kogome I am sorry this is such a sort visited but I must go I will come back to you".

As he ran off "what the fuck was that wow"

When monks started to circle us chanting.


	5. Chapter 5

**When ands life is hard. Wright random stuff yay random. I do not own **

All that went through my head is what the fuck is up with this time, I thought are time was mess up but wow. I looked at the monks when I guess the lead monk spoke "step away from the humans".

I raised a brow with a smirk on my face. As I went and stuck my foot out tripping him and the other monks. I started to laugh as Ren shot water out of her tail.

"What the, wow you can shoot water out of your tail" I said in between gasps for air. The monks looked shocks, the other were just staring at me, like I was insane. Well not Ren she was used to my weirdness. Go figure. I walk over and sat in front of the monks. "Now why would you do that, not all demons are bad". A did not say a word, letting a sigh out I link arms with Ren and just walk off.

Are monk came behind Ren and hug her. Groping her some "that was amazing how you did that".

I let go of Ren "let go of my Ren now". As I hit him upside of the head. "Only I can get away with doing that thank you". As I groped Ren, then skipped to grope Kogome. Ren looked mortified, Kogome was beat red Inuyasha looked piss and, and monk man went and pouted.

"ROSE YOU BETTER RUN" Ren was glaring at me.

"O shit" I took off running as fast as I could. "O come on Ren you know you love me, and you know I do everything for a reason this is no different".

She stopped running "what do you mean".

"Well you made not have saw it but I did, Inuyasha like Kogome but won't say it, and the monk he likes you even if he is a pervert. Now your best friend is going to help you talk to him".

"What the fuck, how can you help? When you can't say on word to the guy you like."

"That different Ren it not me it you my dear and that it". She still hit me, as we walk back to the rest Kogome was still red. I smiled and hoped over and hugged her.

She calmed down "what is with you and groping people you are bad as Miroku".

"You see my dear breast are just so graspable how can you not" I smile and skipped away

(Ren pov)

Inuyasha spoke "what the hell is wrong with her? she so much like a child, god she should just leave, she will get someone hurt"

I pinned him to the ground putting my claw to his neck. "Get this one thing strait, Rose has many different side to her. she may not act like it but she is very smart. I will not stand here and listen to you talk shit behind Rose back let me tell you something about Rose. Her family worked her to the bone, when I told her I was moving to japan. She broke down crying telling me not to leave her. that why she moved with me. I am still in school Rose is not she has finish school. The reasons she knows Kogome is because she help me and her on homework when she not cooking dinner or at work. She like a mother who over protective she care more about other than herself. She act the way she is because she does not know you. The Rose you see is not the real rose".

I walk away to go find Rose as Inuyasha was mumbling under his breath about stupid woman. I heard "SIT BOY"

(End of Ren pov)

I walk away to sit near a Clift watching the sunset. When Ren walk behind me or who I thought it was.

"Hay Ren the sunset is very pretty you want to sit with me"

But it was not Ren voice. I heard it was lower and sexier. "is that so may I join you".

I turn around to see sesshomaru standing behind me I blushed "um yes you can". I smiled at him.

"You are right it is beautiful out here. May I ask why you look at the sunset, when it is the same sun ever time".

"But that where you are wrong, it is not the same ever light is different. It a once and a life time moment to see it. You never know when it will be your last day so live it to the fullest" as he ponders what I said I touched his arm that no longer work as a blue flame came out rebuilding and healing the arm. He look at me studying my face.

As I let go, the hand that I had just fix came and cress my face. I lean into his touch. When he drop his hand "Rin would like to see you and your friend again".

"I would like to see her more to" he nodded his head and walk away.

As I finish watching the sunset and thinking about what just happened. I did not hear Ren calling my name.

I jump about ten feet into the air. When someone touched my shoulder. Ren started to laugh at me "didn't you hear me call your name".

"Um no if I did I would not have jumped now would I my head was elsewhere." She understood if I wanted to talk about it I would tell her.

She giggled and held a hand out to me "come on let get back".

"Ok" I graved her hand and started to walk back.

When we got there we heard yelling Kogome was yelling at Inuyasha and he was yelling back then we heard "I AM GOING HOME". I look to Ren as we started to chase after Kogome back to the well to our own time.


	6. Chapter 6

**We here is the next one yay I do not own it**

We been back for a couple of days sent we went back. Me and Ren have moved are stuff to a spare shed so we did not have to pay rent. I let Ren and Kogome go out to get some food and some new clothes. As I went to get a gift for them both. As we all sat around "are you guys ready to go as I looked at Kogome with this big backpack and Ren with a smaller one, I had one that was as big Ren. I let a giggle out as I saw Kogome lift up her back pack and almost fall. I smiles at them both as I ran to the well and jump in leaving them behind as I went through the I came up I saw Rin, I tilted my head Rin, what are you doing here.

She smiled at me " I wanted to hang out and talk and ask you some stuff about" she step closer "begin a girl and what is sex" she tilted her head "I ask lord sesshomaru but he eyes went big and he walk away really fast same with Jaken". She let a pout out "no one want to tell me what sex is". As she said this Kogome and Ren come through. Kagome walk away fast and Ren turn deep red.

She patted my back "this is all you Rose". As she left me there all alone.

I yelled back "I WILL REMEMBER THIS JUST YOU WAIT REN".

(Ren pov)

I did not feel bad leaving her there not one pit. As I was walking I ran into Miroku. I look up into his eyes and blushed.

He smiled down at me would you "would you like to take a walk with me"? I nodded my head yes. We walk in silent for the most part.

"So do you have a lover in you time Ren"?

I blushed at that "um no I don't May I ask you something"

"Go right ahead"

"Were you or are you still in love with Sango"

He let a sigh out as I saw his eye soften some "I was, I may still be in love with her, but she also hurt me, I know she left to go help her little brother but we all could have done it together"

"there a saying Rose told me once Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs, Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes, Being vexed, a sea nourished with lovers' tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet. Love is very hard, but answer me this have you given up on love" I tilted my head some as I ask him this.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know I am scared to get hurt again"

"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead. You have to live to grow and to find that one. Let me tell you a story there is a holiday call valentine day. It where lover spend time together and just be together. One day I and Rose were walking to are boyfriends home, to surprise them you see they were brothers. As me and Rose walk to the door we herd moaning as we went in there was are boyfriends cheating on us with are other friends. I never seen Rose more heart broken then that day that was Rose first and last time she dated anyone I was hurt but not as much, I felt more of rage then anything. I wanted to kill them but Rose stop me. With all this we are still very open and loving people. "

Unknowing to them both. A sexy demon was listen to ever word she said. That when we heard "WHAT IT GOES WHERE O MY GOD". I froze as I saw a blushing Rin run.

(End of Ren pov)

I was blushing all over when I saw sesshomaru I walk up to him and hit him some. "You made me tell her about sex really really" I walk off in a big huff.

He fallowed me as I was stomping off and wraps his arms around me "but it was so much easier coming from you then me right" as he wisped into my ear.

I blushed as all my anger melt away and I lead into his chest. I thought he was leaning in for a kiss but he stop.

Once we hear Ren shouting for me "ROSE WHAT HAPPENED TO RIN". As she ran up "did I interrupt something"?

I roll my eyes and try to get up only to be pulled back. "Um no I will be there in a bit ok Ren". She nodded her head and left. I look up at sesshomaru blushing deep red. When his soft lips pressed against me I felt myself melt.

He broke the kissed and smirked at me "I hope to see you again real soon Rose"

"Me to" I saw as he walk off and I felt myself fall to my knees "that man is too sexy for his own good".

As Ren came back and laid beside me she handed me a box "you are going to need these"

She handed me a boxes of condoms. "What the hell I got you and Kogome some condoms because you like a pervert and she going to have sex with Inuyasha sooner or later lord know he need to get laid"

She let a chuckle out "so do you Hun and you know you would have sex with him". I blushed and got up running away as fast as I could to find Kogome and give her the condoms.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you enjoy this I do not own**

Kagome eyes went big "Rose did you really get m-me these".

"Why yes my dear I did get you those, lord knows you need to get Inuyasha laid maybe then he will get off his high horse, and that stick out of his ass".

She blushed when Inuyasha came in and looked at Kogome to me "what did you do to her now".

I smirked "nothing at all now when are we leavening I want to see more of this place"

"Rose calm down we will later why don't you go and set something on fire" I glared at Inuyasha.

Walk out mumbling about stupid Inuyasha. Walking into the wood I saw something shinning as I walk up to it. It look like a cat eye but it was on a bracelet as I picked it up my whole world went red I was looking at two girls that look like me ,and Ren and I saw a man that looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that when they started to talk.

The girl that look like me "we have to do this if we don't leave now she will keep hunting the power. I am sorry my old friend but we must leave you when we come back it mean it will be your time to and we will find you ok".

Ren clone started "but it may take time for we will know remember after all we are begging reborn. Inu no Taishō I know this is hard on you with you two boys and losing us, but it must be done if that spider freak get the power we hold we are doomed. After all we help make the jewel that those demon seek but they do not know the truth about it."

"I know Ren and Rose it must be done, but I just wish I did not have to leave my boys here as you know Inuyasha is a half demon and sesshomaru is still very young. But I must go to battle without you two which will be the first" as I wait or the replay I look at me and Ren I have the ring and a sword with a bracelet that in my hand. Ren has about the same thing but it not a cat eye it a pure black abyss. When the world I see start to change again but I see myself.

"find what was once yours bring back Inu no Taishō stay close to the boys remember who you both are but do not tell the others yet find Ren ring at the tree of Inuyasha "as the world faded out un notices to me Ren saw the same thing as me but not the message. I ran as fast as I could to find her as I found her past out by the water I splashed water on her.

Her eyes widen "Rose I had the most mess up dream ever. We been here before and we knew a man name Inu no Taishō. Who looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru"?

"Hun that was no dream come on" I graved her hand and ran to the tree where she saw the ring. We picked it up at the same time but her world was blue. We saw us again with the same man but he had two boys with him.

"Girls these are my son's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru" we both smile down at them when I went to go pick up Inuyasha a baby Sesshomaru graved my hand wanting me to pick him up. "Wow that the first he must like you" I let a giggle out.

"he is very cute and he will be a bright boy trust me but he will want the sword with power instead of healing by the way how are those swords coming we still need to give it are blessing so only they can use them".

"There good I know just like you did with my sword Sō'unga. Can you believe we know each other for this long?"

Ren smiled so did I as the world change blue but we got more memories back we have known each other for a long time then Ren and me saw a message from herself "keep the boy near make them travel together they must go to the lake as clear as I can see where no demon but a few may step foot here you will find the sword of Roses do not tell then not yet be safe my new self".

We looked around and fell to the ground as we learned more about are self. when the rain hit hard then we both passed out. I woke up to something warm and hard I open my eyes and saw I was naked next to someone I turn red all over as I look into golden eyes. "w-what are you doing".

"Me and the monk found you past out and soak you both were very cold you were shaking".

Nodded my head in understanding when the words hit me the monk and my best friend. I jump forgetting I am naked I went to run out when strong arms wrapped around me I blushed and he whisper in my ear "I would not do that and I would not like it if other saw you like this" . I nodded my head and thought of one of my new memories I could hear thing feather away to I thought of my best friend and all I heard was moaning.

My whole body turn red. I felt like my eye were going to pop out as I thought of my best friend more like my sister having sex with the monk as images came to my mind. I shook my head as I turn and hid in sesshomaru chest and mumbled into him "she having sex with the monk" he chuckled and led me back to bed I when I looked down and saw his man hood I turn a new shade of red as I passed out.


End file.
